pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Phineas And Ferb Fanon episodes
These are a list of fan made Phineas And Ferb episodes. A total of 78 episodes were made spanning 6 seasons. Season 1 (2008) #C Is For Candace/Personal Space (April 4, 2008) #Rock Out!/Dineas and Lerb (May 5, 2008) #Underground Trouble/Candace Doesn't Love Jeremy (May 6, 2008) #Isabella's House/Ferb Talk (May 7, 2008) #Perry's Secret/Mind Wipe (May 8, 2008) #Oh Candace/Poor Lost Jeremy (May 9, 2008) #The Real Ferb/Runaway Perry (June 7, 2008) #The Magic Pencil (June 14, 2008) #Jeremy Vs. Candace/Dad Comes Home (June 21, 2008) #Back To School/That 2000's Show (June 28, 2008) #I Went to the Year 3000/DADDY!! (July 4, 2008) #Bondy McBoing/Bye Bye Pa (July 4, 2008) #BFF/C-J=Chaos! (August 2, 2009) Season 2 (2008-2009) #Paint Me Periwinkle/Ferb's Completion Complexion (September 1, 2008) #Surf's Down!/Moo Moo Madness (September 2, 2008) #The Dosey Doe Rodeo!/A Bug on Your Windshield (September 3, 2008) #The Old Lady Who Lived In My Sock/HA CHOOO! (September 4, 2008) #Isabella and the Flu (September 5, 2008) #Platypus Escape! Part One/Platypus Escape! Part Two (September 5, 2008) #All Better!/Swim Underwater and Get Bit by a Ferb (September 8, 2008) #Chill Out!/Go To School Phineas! (September 9, 2008) #Go Away Education, I Can't Learn Multiplication!/Mommy Misses Daddy (September 10, 2008) #The Truth/Can We Miss You Any More? (September 11, 2008) #Crazy Brain!/Zing! (September 12, 2008) #Driving For Candace/Doctor Criss Cross (June 5, 2009) #It's a Phineas Life (June 12, 2009) Season 3 (2009-2010) #Fru-Fru-Fruit/When It All Started (October 3, 2009) #Silent Phineas/Ferb's Crush (October 3, 2009) #The Entreprenerds/Yuck, Jerry Wary! (October 10, 2009) #The Literature Phineas and Ferb (1) (October 17, 2009) #The Literature Phineas and Ferb (2) (October 17, 2009) #Silly Kids/Grounded! (October 24, 2009) #Bustin' Out (November 7, 2009) #Free Time/Time Machine (January 4, 2010) #Candace Gets Busted/When You Wish Upon a Ferb (January 5, 2010) #Hail to the Ferb (January 6, 2010) #Time Travel!/Lets DANCE! (January 7, 2010) #Come on Ferb!/Sleepover! (January 8, 2010) #She's Done!/Clothes Find! (February 6, 2010) Season 4 (2010) #Dog Find!/Run For Prez! (March 5, 2010) #New Word!/Run Away! (March 12, 2010) #Fisher Man's!/Ice Cream! (March 19, 2010) #Coach!/Robot! (April 5, 2010) #Game Show!/Job Find! (April 6, 2010) #College!/The Muscial! (April 7, 2010) #Hair Cut for the Computer!/Pop Star! (April 8, 2010) #Kiss!/Hair Cut! (April 9, 2010) #Beauty Pageant! (April 12, 2010) #Movies Part 1!/Movies Part 2! (April 13, 2010) #August!/Fast food! (April 14, 2010) #Website!/Cellphone! (April 15, 2010) #Clothing Line!/Summer school! (April 16, 2010) Season 5 (2010-2011) #Models!/Car! (July 5, 2010) #Party!/The Fight! (July 6, 2010) #Sharks!/Vac! (July 7, 2010) #Clip Show (July 8, 2010) #A whole new Year!/Sweet 16! (July 9, 2010) #Stuff Aniamal!/Feb- r uary! (August 2, 2010) #Hurricane!/Summer Ball! (August 3, 2010) #Zit!/Summer jobs! (August 4, 2010) #Hunting!/Jumping Out a Plane! (August 5, 2010) #50 year old!/Name me! (August 6, 2010) #4th of July (July 4, 2011) #Sick!/The Boy and Girl! (July 8, 2011) #Chicken!/The Three team (July 15, 2011) Season 6 (2011) #Jeremy!/Super Tickets! (November 7, 2011) #Isabella and the Cookies!/Super star! (November 8, 2011) #Caught In The Web/This Is The 25th Year (November 9, 2011) #Mr. and Mr. Tall/Candace Mont-andace (November 10, 2011) #A Midsummer's Fright Dream/Twelfth Flight (November 11, 2011) #Playing The Role Your Own Way/You're Not A Dancing Man, Doofenshmirtz (November 14, 2011) #You Can Open Up Your Mind/I Can't Help Falling In Love With... Isabella? (November 15, 2011) #Back To Brittain (1) (November 16, 2011) #Back To Brittain (2) (November 16, 2011) #Candace Gets Her Way/Return of the Dumbi (November 17, 2011) #Ferb's Best Friend/Who Turned 40? (November 18, 2011) #President Of Our Discontent/Gender Defenders (December 31, 2011) #Goodbye to Phineas (series finale) (December 31, 2011) Category:Lists Category:Fanon Works